Shake, Rattle, and Roll
by messersmontana
Summary: There's an Earthquake in New York


Title: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Author: messersmontana

Rating: Teen

Summary: She what happens when there's an Earthquake in New York.

Pairings: Danny/Lindsay, slight hint of Mac/Stella, Adam/Kendall, and Flack/Angell

CSI show: New York Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one here. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done. lol

Feedback: I would feedback.

It was one of those dark, quiet nights in Central Park. Nights like this one were rare, but they did happen. You couldn't hear the traffic of the city of New York and you couldn't hear the animals of the zoo because they all were quiet on this night too.

In Central Park this night, there happened to be a young couple out jogging. They weren't saying anything to each other, just enjoying their time alone on this unusually quiet night.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking hard and they stopped running to look around. They were both having trouble standing and the woman fell to the ground, rolling down the hill.

She kept rolling until she hit something. When the ground stopped shaking, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a man with blood all over his face. She screamed and her companion raced down the hill, calling her name.

"Cassie? Cassie, where are you?" He yelled. He couldn't see a darn thing and he ended up tripping over her and falling on the bloody man.

Cassie screamed again when the bloody man yelled out in pain and grabbed her. Then he closed his eyes and collapsed.

"Ryan, I think he's dead," Cassie told him with a shaky voice. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. But the phone was busy. "I can't get through to 911. It must be because of the quake." She kept trying as Ryan checked the mans pulse.

Lindsay awoke in her apartment to the bed shaking. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. She'd been through an Earthquake before. They've only had one major quake when she'd lived in Montana and it had really scared her at the time, she'd only been ten years old.

She reached for her night stand and grabbed her cell phone, then she pulled open her drawer to grab her flashlight. She noticed that the lights on the street were out and that made her apartment even darker.

The quake had knocked out all the lights in Manhattan and left the city dark, except for the headlights of the cars that were trying to move through the city. This was going to be a long night.

Danny was watching the news on T.V. when the quake hit. He'd never really experienced a real quake before. New York may have one of the largest fault lines in the United States, but that didn't mean they got the big quakes like California did.

He jumped up off of the sofa to grab his motorcycle before it fell from the shaking just as the power went out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call his mother, but she beat him to it. "Hey ma. Yeah I'm okay." He said into the phone.

"Well, as long as you and Pop are okay then I'll let you check in with everybody else. Call my cell if you need anything." He smiled at what his mother said on the other end. "Yeah ma, I'm going to call Lindsay as soon as you hang up. Love you too, ma." He hung up the phone and picked up his bike.

Danny tried calling Lindsay's cell phone, but the lines were busy. He hung up and walked his bike out of his apartment. He took it down the stairs after he checked to make sure that Rikki and Ruben were okay. He gave Ruben his flashlight and made Rikki promise to call him if they needed anything.

Once outside his building, Danny tried Lindsay once more, but he still couldn't get through. He jumped on his motorcycle and headed towards her apartment. He hoped that she was okay.

Lindsay had put on her sweatpants under her nightshirt and pulled on her shoes. Then, she packed a few things into a backpack and went to open her bedroom door. It was jammed shut and she couldn't open it.

Pulling out her phone, she tried to call Danny, but the lines were busy. She pocketed her phone and tried to find something to help her open her bedroom door. She pushed with all of her weight, but nothing seemed to work. There must be something that fell over on the other side and it had her trapped in her room.

Danny parked his motorcycle under the entryway stairs of Lindsay's apartment building. Her manager liked him and always let him park it there. He was climbing the stairs when another aftershock hit.

He got to Lindsay's door and banged on it, calling her name, but she didn't answer the door. He knew that she was home because her shift ended four hours before his had. He banged again and still got no answer. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number again, this time it rang.

Lindsay was pulling on her door, trying to open it when her cell phone rang. She had hoped that with the last aftershock, her door had unjammed itself, but it still wouldn't open. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was Danny.

She breathed a sigh of relief and answered the phone. "Danny, I'm trapped in my bedroom. The door is jammed, must have happened because of the quake. Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked in a quick breath.

"Whoa, slow down Montana, I'm out in the hallway at your front door. I've got the key you gave me and I'm coming in. I'll have you out of there soon." He told her and hung up. Taking her key out of his pocket, Danny opened the door and walked into her apartment.

It looked more like a twister had gone through her apartment than an earthquake. Her shelves were emptied onto the floor and her bookcase had fallen over, blocking her bedroom door. He was going to have to move her sofa and the bookcase before he could get her out of there. "I'm here Linds, your bookcase fell in front of the door so you can't open it. I'll have you out of there as soon as I can." He told her.

At the scene of the man covered in blood in Central Park, Stella and Mac were processing the scene. The man had died before they'd arrived and the scared couple stood at the top of the hill talking to Flack.

"Stella, get a picture of this wound. It looks like a gun shot wound. I'd say the earthquake didn't kill him, he was shot by someone." Mac said as Stella took the pictures.

"The crime scene was compromised when the couple up there found him. They both fell on him and they were both all over the place down here. We'll be lucky to find any good evidence after that." She told him.

"There aren't any discernible foot prints and he doesn't have any identification on him." Mac said as another aftershock hit. He reached out for Stella just before she fell and she ended up in his arms instead of on the ground.

"Thanks Mac." She said as she moved out of his arms.

Mac nodded at her. "No problem, Stella. Let's hurry and get this scene processed before anything else damages the evidence that we still have."

They finished working the scene together as fast and as thorough as they could, stopping only when the ground shook. Flack even came down and helped with what he could after questioning the young couple who happened upon the victim.

Danny almost had the bookcase moved, when another aftershock knocked him off balance. He heard Lindsay yelp in the bedroom. "You okay in there Lindsay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine as soon as these aftershocks stop and I'm out of here. At least I'm dressed now." She said through the door.

He stopped when he got a mental picture of a naked Lindsay stuck on the other side of the door. "You weren't dressed when the quake hit? I knew I should have come over tonight." He said with a grin on his face.

Lindsay blushed, she couldn't help it. Their relationship was still so new to her and he could still make her blush. "I was sleeping when the quake hit and I had my night shirt on Danny. Now could you please get me out of here?" She asked him next to the door.

He chuckled as he finally moved her bookcase. He only had to pull the door open hard once before he had it open and she was in his arms a second later. "It's okay, I've got you now Montana. Everything is going to be okay."

Lindsay was never so glad to be out of her bedroom than she was right now. The walls were closing in and just at the last second there Danny was, her hero saving her. She hurried out of her room and into his arms, holding on for dear life. "Thanks for coming to get me Danny." She said into his neck.

"Always, Montana." He whispered back as he kissed her neck. He was just glad that she was alive and now safely out of her room. "Now, if you wanna get outta here, my chariot is waiting down stairs and we can go to the lab for a while. We might have a lot to clean up and they'd probably love the help." He said as he pulled back to look at her. He had to make sure with his own eyes that she was really okay.

Lindsay just nodded, not sure if her voice would crack or not. She was glad when he pulled her in for another hug. They were almost thrown to the floor in the next moment when a more powerful aftershock shook the place.

Danny kept them standing as he tried to make sure they got to the front door that was swinging from the trembler. "Come on Montana, let's blow this joint before it all comes down around us." And he lead her out the door, closing it behind them, and down the stairs ti his motorcycle.

Lindsay pulled on her jacket and then her backpack before she got on the back of his bike. Then she pulled on the helmet that he'd bought for her and wrapped her arms around his waist before they were off.

It was easier for them to navigate the city streets because he could drive his bike where cars couldn't go. It didn't take long for them to make the ride to the lab, but because of the dark streets, Danny was even more careful.

They pulled up in front of the building just as another aftershock rocked them. Danny maneuvered the bike right into the lobby and put it in the storage closet by the front desk. "Hey, Al, keep an eye on my bike for me?" He called as he and Lindsay headed for the stairs to go to the floor they worked on.

It was a mess in the crime lab. Tables were over turned, computers were knocked to the floor, and broken glass was everywhere. Lindsay went to their office to check on the damage there, while Danny went to make sure that their friends and colleges were okay. The emergency generator was working great and most of the rooms were well lit.

Lindsay was picking up her monitor when Danny and Adam walked in, followed by Kendall. Kendall moved over to Lindsay and hugged her. "It was awful here, Lindsay. I was in the DNA lab when the shaking started. The lights went out and I dove under the table just as the glass all shattered. I was so scared." She said still visibly shaken.

Adam helped Danny pick up his computer. "Oh man, when I went looking for her, I couldn't find her. I was afraid that she was stuck in the elevator. You know that elevator A's cable snapped and it fell all the way to the ground floor during one of the larger aftershocks. Luckily, there was no one in it." He told them.

"Has anyone heard from the others yet?" Lindsay asked them, still righting her desk.

"I saw Sid, Angell, and Hawkes a few minutes ago. They said that Flack, Stella, and Mac are out at a scene in Central Park. Angell was with Hawkes at the station when the quake hit." Danny replied.

"That's good. At least we know that our friends made it through the quake okay." Kendall replied. "Do you need any help cleaning up in here, guys?" She asked them.

"I think we have it covered, but thanks anyway," Lindsay answered. She righted her chair and sat in it. "But we'll come look for you when we're done in here, if you need our help cleaning up the labs."

Kendall nodded and turned to go as Adam followed, calling over her shoulder. "Okay, thanks, we'll see you in a little while then." And they were gone.

Lindsay looked over at Danny and held his gaze. "I'm really glad that you came looking for me, Danny. I was starting to panic towards the end there. I'm not sure how much longer I could have held it together before I lost it."

He moved over and knelt in front of her, taking her hand. "If at all possible, I'll always be there for you, Montana. I'll never let you down if I can help it, okay?" He said as he rose and pulled her up into a hug.

Lindsay, who normally wouldn't let him do this at work for fear of someone seeing them because even though everyone knew they were seeing each other, but she just didn't do public shows of affection well, really needed to have his arm around her at the moment. "That's good to know, Messer; I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered as she let his strength and nearness calm her.

He pulled back and kissed her quickly. "Come on, let's get this picked up and go help Adam and Kendall. Let's put the computer and monitors on the floor for now in case we have anymore large shakers." He said.

As if he were overheard, they had another hard aftershock that seemed to last a long time. Danny moved the chair out of the way and pushed Lindsay under the desks, crawling under himself after her. Just as he cleared the desk, his computer fell off of the desk and hit the floor, pulling his phone and lamp with it. By the time the quake was over, both desks were cleared again and the stuff back on the floor.

Still under the desks together, Lindsay looked at Danny. "You were saying?" She asked, trying to find the humor in their situation. She reached up to brush some debris out of his hair and tried to smile.

Danny could tell how the quakes were taking it's toll on her. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and it made him want to protect her even more now. "It's okay Montana. I mean, how much longer could these aftershocks last?" He asked not really expecting her to answer him.

"After the quakes in California in 1994, they had small and moderate aftershocks for years. The 1971 quake set off aftershocks that lasted well over ten years." She answered automatically. She often rambled on about facts when nervous.

Trying to lighten the mood, Danny chuckled. "Where do you store all this knowledge and where do you get it from?" He asked her.

Without really thinking about it, she just answered him. "I like to do research on the Internet, it helps me get my mind off of my problems or if I'm stressed out from a case. I just pick random topics and I'm off and running."

Adam and Kendall came running into the office and not seeing either one of them, got worried. Lindsay? Danny? Where are you guys?" Kendall called out.

"Under here." They heard faintly because the floor around their desks were covered by part of the ceiling and all of the stuff from the desks that had fallen.

Adam moved first, pulling things out of the way. "We'll have you out of there in no time, guys. Just hold on tight." He said as he moved a big piece of the ceiling away.

Danny looked at Lindsay and made a face at Adam's remark. "Adam, we're trapped under the desks, where are we gonna go?" He called back.

"Oh yeah." Was all Adam could think to say.

It didn't take long to get them out from under the desk and into the lab. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Kendall kept asking them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Danny replied, taking a look around the place. But the cleaning crew is gonna be pissed."

Lindsay kept herself quiet, just thinking that she'd been stuck twice in the last few hours because of the quake.

Hawkes and Detective Jennifer Angell walked into the lab and looked around before seeing them. "Hey guys. Been a crazy night, huh?" Asked Hawkes.

Lindsay nodded and picked up a lab coat off of the floor. "Has anyone heard from Flack, Stella, or Mac yet?" She asked the newcomers.

Angell bent to pick stuff up also and replied to her question. "I talked to Flack just before the last quake. They were done at the scene and about on their way in. He said that between the quake and the couple who found the vic, most of the evidence is compromised or damaged. This one may end up in the cold case files if they didn't collect enough evidence."

"We'll all help them when they get here," Hawkes said. "Maybe one of us can see something the other doesn't, and we'll find out who killed this guy."

"Sounds good to me." Danny said as another aftershock rocked the building.

Lindsay grabbed onto Danny to keep from falling to the floor. "If these aftershocks don't stop soon, there won't be much left of New York." She said when the shaking stopped.

Mac and Stella walked into the lab and saw that the team was all together. Mac waited for Flack to catch up before he spoke to his team. "It's good to see that you're all in one piece. I just heard that the quake registered a 5.6 and was centered eight miles out of Manhattan." He told them.

Lindsay was the first to speak. "Well, at least our building is still standing and we're all okay."

Mac nodded. "It may take a while, but New York will make it through this. She's a tough old city and after 9/11, this quake is a piece of cake." He told them as he looked out the window towards the blacked out city.

Stella touched his shoulder. "You're right Mac, we'll be just fine. Now, how about we try to solve this case before the next aftershock hits." She suggested.

They all moved as one, the perfect team. They looked at all the evidence and came to the conclusion that the man had committed suicide. It was a self inflicted wound. The evidence spoke.

When they'd finished the paperwork and the case was closed, no one really wanted to go home. They all sat in the break room talking.

Flack and Angell sat at the table with Stella and Mac while Danny and Lindsay lounged on the sofa with Sid and Hawkes. Kendall and Adam sat on the floor between the couch and the table.

The aftershocks had calmed to about one every couple of hours, but they were still scary enough when they did happen. They weren't as strong anymore either, so you could only feel some of them if you weren't moving.

Mac was telling them all about his time in England and what he and Peyton had gone and seen while he was there. Lindsay couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she laid her head on Danny's shoulder, falling asleep.

Stella looked at each of them, happy just seeing with her own eyes that they'd all made it through the quake and that they were all okay. Even though they'd gone through this terrifying experience, she knew that they'd all be back to normal again in a couple of days, and that made everything alright in her world.

The End


End file.
